bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Preppies/Player Opinions
Least fav clique. Don't like their stuck up attitude. SirLinkalot96 03:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 *I really dislike them. They are so full of themselves, and if they were real people and I knew them, I'd say "If you were poor, no one would look at you twice, because you are a condescending jerk." ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think they're good guys. Sure they're mislead but they don't know what it's like to be poor you know and we can't judge someone based on how they're brought up because no matter what you say it's not their fault. And this is coming from a non-biased person, as I love the Preppies, Jocks and Greasers (the Nerds are okay to me I don't hate them they just scare me a little). Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 01:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Not all of them are bad. But most of them... stuck up beeheads that have no feelings for other people. But that's how they were brought up, I guess. Coloured Flames 22:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *In real life if they bragged about being rich and acted as stuck-up as they do, they'd get eaten alive. Or at least, need to hire bodyguards so they didn't have their lunch money stolen or hell, get beaten up for existing. McJeff (talk this way)/(stalk this way) **Haha, yeah. They'd be like Gordon. Hua Xiong 11:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like them. They think they are so great just because they have lots of money and they think it's alright to mess with poor people. I also don't like them because they remind me of the Socs from ''The Outsiders ''and everyone knows how bad the Socs were. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 31, 2011; 7:00 pm) *I like them only for their fake British accents!!! XD Gord is the most funny of them, "Trash like you is not wanted here! GET OUT!" I laugh every time he gives me an evil look!!!BullworthPinUpGirl 22:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *I hate these guys. They treat people like crap just because they're poor. I don't hate rich people. Just rich people who act like these guys. MichaelDiaz101 03:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Best clique in the entire game. No one can match their wealth, clothes, dominance and overall awesomeness. If I went to Bullworth I would be a Prep. Kingofawosmeness777 05:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *As a goth I don't like the Preps at all (except for Pinky).Silverfaust89 16:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Possibly one of my most favored groups, so much characterization. Each character is the stereotypical preppie, but each has their own personalities and backstories. 67.85.200.187 23:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Zak *BEST CLIQUE. ALL OTHERS GO HOME. Seconding what the person above me said - they're all wonderfully characterized. It's a shame that the fandom tends to ignore all of that, and just bash them for being rich. ~ProfessorPineapple *Awesome clique! Rockstar definitely has a way with character writing and these guys are no exception <3 It hurts me to see everybody hating on them, just because of their wealth, when most of them seem like decent people, like Parker or even Bif at times <3 *sigh* Give the preppies a chance >w< Memai 10:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ♥ Memai **Decent people my arse! Messi1983 06:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC)I sometime think that Tad is second in command. He seems like more than Bif. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird Example:http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bully021.jpgTad with Parker and Chad. *They are the worst clique.Hunter(Talk/Stalk) 10:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *I like these guys, mostly. From a writer point of view, I adore them. So many possible back stories to write... SodaCat 02:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) *My second least favourite clique after the Nerds. Dan1983 (talk) 16:25, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Player Opinions